User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcom to the wiki of greatest game series ever. I know everything about metal gear. My role modle is Solid Snake (didint you ever read my user page on SNN?) [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 06:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks one MORE Wiki I'm a part of ^ ^ (I dunno why I didn't join sooner) -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Also bit of triva, this was my first ever wiki I joined. My 2ed was Halopedia and my 3rd was the Jak and Daxter wiki, SNN was my 4th wiki. Makes you wonder about my user name doesint it, Noname really isint a sonic fanon character, he is really a charater on my games im going to make when I get older. I just made a sonic fanon verson of him becuse I was bored. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 08:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool! What kinda games are you gonna make when you're older? -- 02:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Long story. Its mosly gonna be one massave game with the plot of Noname, Virole and Huyen. Yeah I know its sounds cheesy but I want the game to be the world's greatest video game....And I know how to do that, just rememder then name Noname when you get older. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! And, by the way, your grammar's gotten a LOT better! -- 02:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SPELLED REMEMBER WITH A '''D...Crap. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Crap...I made alot of grammer mitakes in that post.....Damnit. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You'll get better in time! Here, lemme give you another grammar tip: "I" is always capitalized (for example, "'''I am most important") -- 03:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Shelly I know that! SHESH im not stuped. [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 03:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW that! I don't mean to nag you, dude, I just wanna help. Anyways, I'll drop it. -- 04:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Its just that somtimes I forget...thats all. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 04:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) So whos your favrite MGS character? My top 3 is Solid Snake, Sniper Wolf and Revolver Ocelot. Also have you heard of the La Li Lu Le Lo (The Patriots) and have heard of the Metal Gears, they are bipedel walking tanks and the RXSA, Rex and Ray modles cary nucler missles. Have you read about Vamp who is invecable for some resone (NO SPOIL FOR YOU). You must read about FOXHOUND. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 18:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) My favorite MGS char would probably be Elisa/Ursula. -- 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok, I would be delited if you explan. ^_^ [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) One of the things I like about her is her dual personalities, making her neither hero nor villain (an Anti-Hero, if you will) Another thing I like about her is that she's voiced by my favorite female voice actress, Tara Strong. -- 02:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, also when playing as her the player gets 100% sense which makes the player see almost everyone in the battle ground, most useful in online play. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 02:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk about a special character!! -- 03:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry for the trouble i caused you know the wiki i made? the useless one? well, i just wanted you to know that Sarah Manley from wikia.com got me to change the URL from shellysamonkey.wikia.com to sonicroleplaywiki.wikia.com. however, that isn't the only reason i'm here. i am also here to apologize about the following: *the tails doll incident *the god-modding *the unauthorized usage of your fan character and Gen's fan character *swearing *asking if you and Kagi were dating *and anything else that might have made you ban me three times i can tell that you are skeptical about how authentic this apology is. well, get this, Chell Shell, this apology is coming straight from my heart. so, in conclusion, i would like to ask if we could become friends and put the past behind us. Also, if you want, I can make you a beuracrat on my wiki. sincerely, Andrew Murphy (AKA Multiverseman 23:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) p.s.: by the way, i am sorry if you got mad just because i said i had a crush on you. if it makes you feel any better, BlazeRock55's fan character Sadie has a crush on Slider, although i don't think its gonna happen because i just found out that BR55 is a dude. I humbly accept your apology. *shakes hands with Multiverman* I'd be happy to be friends with you. :) -- 02:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Great! however, maybe you can help my wiki a little bit. so far, we got the following RPs: Metal Sonic Vs. Metal Knuckles, First Adventure, Sonic Sitcom, and.....ummmmmm....(*blush*) Dating. hopefully you will be able to come over, because we don't have any girls there yet. Slider: and maybe contribute to the dating RP. <3 <3 ....Slider, for the last time, i don't think shelly's interested in you! slider: Sonicrox14 isn't interested in YOU, either! slider, SHUT UP!!!! (*blushes again*) sorry, i'm kinda shy when it comes to women! DON'T HURT ME! Multiverseman 23:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) please please please come over! RPs...we'll see. P.S. You say you're a bit shy, but if you ask me, the entire time I've known you (which isn't very long) you haven't been shy at ALL, I promise ;) -- 02:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :could you lift my ban on SNN, now that we're friends? Uh-oh, I just realized: Kagi already hates me for bugging him; what will he think will happen when he finds out that we're friends?!?!?!?!? Multiverseman 21:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s.: can you believe it? no one uses the shout box on here anymore. in fact, the only people who use the one on SNN are Kagi and SASM, and the only thing they DO on it is go, 'good morning SNN' and 'good night SNN'. if you ask me, that's a waste of a shout box. by the way, you're supposed to reply on the talk pages of people who sent you messages, not on your own. Kagi already knows we're friends now (and he mentioned being unable to forgive you) and your ban ends sometime tomorrow, so I'll just leave it until then. But honestly, you have to be a better-behaved user when you get to come back, okay? Just because you're friends with a beaurecrat dosen't mean you'll be able to get away with anything. Firstly, no getting into other people's business and then reporting it to others (this happened with Kagimizu, didn't it?) Secondly, when in the forums, try not to go off-topic with some fanon craziness (UNLESS you're in one of the Fandom or Role Play forums) And lastly, for now, try RPing in the Role Play forums with someone, make some friends, y'know? -- 03:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Slider%27s_funeral I'm still alive! Hi, Shelly. (hugs her) Did you miss me? My computer got infected, and my dad won't fix it. I'm using my mom's right now. Anyways, how are you? I'm going to have to talk to you on here from now on, because your talkpage on SNN is making my computer lag a LOT! Multiverseman 03:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. Anyways, I have to admit I got a little worried when you hadn't messaged me for awhile. -- :Well, I'm back. (hugs her again) Multiverseman 03:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Great...now get offa me. -- Oh. go of her Sorry. .... Can I help you with sonic heroes 2? Multiverseman 22:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...this is the first time you've offered. Regardless, though, we surely could use some help. Let's see...you have a YouTube account, so try and round up some Sonic fans, and leave a link to the forum. Just leave them a message saying we need artists, voice actors, and remixers for the game. Also mention that GameBuddy from Sonic Paradox will be voicing Sonic. That'll really grab people's attentions! :) Take your time with this task, okay? -- 03:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) done! Multiverseman 22:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. Also, there are two other ways you could do it: :1) Find other Sonic fans and just leave them a message on their channel. Just don't type the EXACT same paragraph(s) message everytime, or it might be considered spamming. :2) If you have Windows Movie Maker, use a colored background and some text, so that people can read what you want to tell them. Try these, and see if they attract any attention. -- 04:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay; I'll try that out! Multiverseman 17:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Umm....I kind of screwed up. I accidentally asked Gamerbuddy himself if he wanted to help, and.....he's pissed off. I'm sorry. (ashamed) Multiverseman 02:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh...that's not good. Because I asked Kagimizu to ask him (I dunno if he did yet) and if he's angry with us he might decline. Honestly, did you READ my instructions, or try to memorize them? :I -- 02:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I did read your instructions. I...i guess i forgot that particular part. Again, I'm sorry. (cries a little) Multiverseman 02:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Men. Don't. Cry. -- 03:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) They can if they're sensitive! I need a hug. Multiverseman 03:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hug yourself. Anyways, you don't need to worry. Maybe we can wait straighten things out with him. When he got your message, exactly what did you say, and how did he reply? -- 03:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm, let's see. I told him that I only said he would be voicing sonic to attract attention, and he posted a comment on the video. He said something along the lines of, "I will not be voicing sonic in your game. Not cool, dude." DON'T HIT ME! (flinches) Multiverseman 03:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! You BOZO!!! Do you know how fri**** long we've been trying to find someone competent to voice Sonic?!! You can't even follow a single instruction!!! That does it, I'm not asking for your help anymore! Don't apologize, I don't want to hear it. You could've ruined our chances for good! -- 04:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Shelly, I just want to say how sorry I am for f***ing this up. I didn't know that you were actually going to ask gamerbuddy to help you guys. I understand that you are pissed off at me, but if you look deep inside your heart, you can forgive me. If you can't...well, I can live with that. Message me on SNN as soon as you read this. Multiverseman 03:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Good news: You don't need to worry about the issue with GameBuddy anymore; we've fixed it. Just promise me you won't talk to him anymore, capische? -- 04:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Shelly. I was wondering, are you on deviantart? Because I am. Multiverseman 03:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on deviantART. -- 04:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I promise i won't talk to him. And what's your deviantart username? Mine is Sonamysupporter. Multiverseman 20:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Figures... Mine's is EchoEqualize on deviantART. -- 01:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wazzup??? Super Guy 100 =) You're a Metal Gear fan, too? -- 02:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I've played Solid and that's it. It made me want to collect all the games, even for the NES, but I'm so caught up on Pac-Man, Sonic, Pokemon etc. Speaking of Pac-Man, did you know Namco is making 2 new Pac-Man games, give him a new design and even making him a TV show in 3D? It's gonna be awesome!!!! Super Guy 100 =) Wow, interesting. I've played Pac-Man before, and it's really cool. An old video game sure, but that's what makes him legendary. -- 01:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new header Hi, Shelly! (hugs her) #How are you? We haven't talked in a while, and I want to know what you've been up to. #You know the blog that I posted called Annoucement? The one where I told everyone to call me Andrew instead of Multiverseman? Do..do you think you can live with that? #Have you posted any art on deviantart yet? Multiverseman 03:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, dude. :#) Well, I joined a game, but I can't tell you since it's a game for girls only ^ ^ :#) I never saw it, so I couldn't really tell you. :#) I posted a fancharacter profile there, but no, no art yet. -- 04:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) # that's nice. #Well, I think you should call me Andrew from now on, because I think we know each other enough by now. #I saw it. Very creative. Multiverseman 05:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :#) Plus it's a kinda lame game that I'm thinking about quitting. :#) Please, you don't even know MY real name (and if you ever use it, you'll regret it) :#) Oh, thanks. -- 05:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) #It can't be THAT bad of a game. #Um, I'm pretty sure your real name is Shelly. If not....um, Sheila? Sherry? Etc. #You're welcome. Multiverseman 16:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :#) Oh, it's not. It's just kinda girly, it's about pixies and magic and stuff like that. :#) XD It's a secret. :#) It's still kind of in progress, though, so it'll be updated in time. I'll try to give the character more depth, figure out her backstory, and blah blah blah blah... 1). Ah, yes. Pixies and magic; a dude's worst nightmares XD 2). Well, regardless, I think you should call me andrew for now on. 3). Hmm, you need help with her backstory? Maybe I could help you out with that. I have an eye for detail. Multiverseman 02:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :#) Along with shopping sprees and Jonas Brothers concerts. :P :#) No thanks. I prefer to call you Multi. I don't call anyone on Wikia by their real names out of preference. :#) Appreciated, but no thanks. Ideas are already blossoming in my mind. -- 03:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 1). You forgot hannah montana XD 2). Okay. Well, changing the subject a bit, I just found out something. Is it true that you're african-american? (I don't want to say black, because it might sound offensive) 3). Well, if you need my help with any of it, just tell me. Multiverseman 02:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :#) Oh yeah! XP :#) Well, that's very thoughtful of you. And yes, it's true. By the way, where did you hear that? :#) Thanks, I'll do that. -- 04:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. ) And Justin Bieber XP. Okay, I'll stop. 2. ) Well, I think I saw someone mention it on your talkpage once. 3. ) Anyway, I think I know another way I can help you with Sonic Heroes 2. Multiverseman 04:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :#) Or a Barbie on Ice performance. :#) Ahh, I see. :#) Okay, lemme hear it. -- 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1). Yeah, and Twilight. 2). Exactly. 3). Well, I have some music ideas. Multiverseman 02:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :#) OMG Twilight! You are GOOD, man! I couldn't think of ONE! XD :#) That might've been Kagimizu or Nero (maybe even Akamia; he knows) :#) Ah, music. You mean like BGMs? -- 04:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1. ) What can I say? I'm an expert at what women like.......I didn't mean it like you think I meant it. 2. ) Yeah, I guess. 3. ) Depends. Are you going to be using classic sonic music, or are you going to put in regular music? [[User:Multiverseman|Multiverseman 03:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC)]] Sorry. My and the whole complex lost internet...we are gonna have talk here now due to my PSP not showing the text on SSTW, I cant believe you forgave that multiverse guy after what I heard he did, I'm very proud of you. [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven 05:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I was worried about you!! Just earlier today I was talking about you and SH2, which reminds me we have a LOT to get done! Lemme know when you're ready to get back to business, because we've got less than 9 months to work on this game (and yeah, it SOUNDS like plenty of time, but...it's not) P.S. Again, I'm glad to see you, old friend. P.P.S. Yeah, I forgave Multiverseman. Everyone deserves a second chance. -- 05:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What has been done on the game anyways? [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ''' 06:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC)